


Stay Quiet and Sleep

by Proskenion



Series: Young Theon in Pyke [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Sickness, Yara and Alannys taking care of little Theon, ill Theon, mother/son relationship, siblings relationship, slight angst, theon childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: Theon is sick and Yara is looking after him while Alannys is napping. But Theon's fever gets very bad...





	Stay Quiet and Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! :D I'm back with some pre-canon fanfics exploring Theon childhood, I really hope you'll enjoy it! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes or incoherences, please just let me know if it is the case :)

The touch of cold fingers on his forehead woke Theon up. 

“Mother?” he called in a low voice.  
“No, it’s me.” 

Theon opened an eye and saw his sister looking at him. A chill stroke him and he coughed. 

“How do you feel?” Yara asked.  
“Not well…”

Theon had been sick since the day before. His throat was aching, and the fever would not diminish. He coughed again. 

“Mother’s resting.” Yara explained. “She asked me to give you that.” 

She gave him a glass full of a strange boiling mixture. Theon moaned. 

“I don’t want it, it’s disgusting…” he complained. 

Yara sighed with exasperation. She glanced inside the glass. She should admit it, it looked not good at all. And it stank. But she would not say it aloud in front of her little brother, or he would try to avoid taking it. Instead, she said: 

“It’s not supposed to be good, it’s supposed to heal you. Drink.” 

Theon took the glass and bring it to his mouth reluctantly. Yara couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of his expression of disgust while he drank. 

“Don’t you dare throw it up” she said. 

She took the empty glass and put it on the nightstand. 

“Great. Now, please, just stay quiet and sleep. Mother will come back soon.” 

Theon did not answer and coughed once more. Yara sighed. The eight year old girl was a bit annoyed by staying there. She would rather be outside, practicing with axes, fighting with some boys, running on the shore and playing with the waves, or whatever other activities but staying inside her baby brother’s room and looking after him. But Mother had asked her to take care of him for a while because she needed to sleep a little and Theon was very ill. She glanced at him. He was buried under an amount of blankets. Then she walked toward the window and looked outside. The sky was grey, and the grey of the sea even deeper. It wasn’t raining. Yara hoped her mother would really come back soon.  
Theon coughed louder behind her. She turned and asked: 

“Are you alright?”

“I’m cold…” he muttered in a pleading tone. 

_What a sissy_ , she thought, walking toward the bed. She sat next to him and put her hand on his forehead. She frowned. It was hot, far much hotter than a few minutes ago. Theon was very pale, and his eyes were bright. His teeth were chattering. Yara suddenly felt anxious. 

“Theon?” 

But the little boy did not answer. He moaned, shivering with cold and burning with fever. Yara jumped up and ran outside the room. 

“Mother!” she called out. 

She ran as fast as she could through the long cold corridor. When she finally arrived to her mother’s room, she burst in like a bullet. 

“Mother!” 

Alannys, who was lying on her bed, turned a sleepy face towards her daughter. 

“Mother, please come, Theon is not well and I don’t know what to do!”

In a heartbeat Alannys was up and ran to his son’s room. Yara followed. 

“I gave him the medicine, I promise!” the little girl said. “But he didn’t stop coughing and then he said he was cold and…”  
“It’s alright Yara. Go and fetch the maestre please.” 

Yara nodded and obeyed. When she came back inside his brother’s room with the maestre, she found her mother cradling Theon and applying a wet tissue on his face. Theon was still trembling, moaning and muttering inaudible words. The maestre went straight to the bed and Alannys walked away after kissing Theon. 

“What’s happening?” Yara asked anxiously.  
“It’s the fever. Don’t worry, the maestre’s here. You can go now, I’m staying here.” 

But Yara did not move and looked with concern towards her brother’s bed. 

“Don’t worry.” Alannys repeated softly. 

Yara slowly nodded and went out. She went outside and walked straight to the shore, thoughtful. She stayed there in front of the sea. After a while she started to seek for flat stones to skim pebbles. 

When she returned home, she went to Theon’s room immediately. She slowly opened the door and looked inside. The maestre was gone, but Mother was still here. She was sitting on the bed, humming a song. Yara came in. Alannys turned her face to her and smiled, putting a finger on her mouth to tell the girl to stay quiet. 

“He’s sleeping” she whispered. “The fever’s gone.” 

Yara nodded. She walked to the bed and sat cautiously next to her mother. She looked at Theon. He seemed calm. Her mother was humming again, and Yara felt calm too. _Stay quiet and sleep, baby brother_ , she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) <3


End file.
